The present invention relates to a shower tray access ramp, a shower tray having such a ramp attached thereto, and a method of installing such a ramp.
Raised shower trays are well known, and are located either directly on the floor of a shower area or are slightly recessed into the floor. In any event, the raised showering surface presented by the tray creates a step for the user to negotiate when transferring into and out of the shower tray.
This step produces problems for the elderly, infirm and disabled, especially wheelchair bound users. Consequently, a ramp up to the shower tray is often employed.
Various national and international standards exist which specify a maximum gradient of such a ramp, and these standards often result in a ramp with a slight or low gradient, thus making the overall length of the ramp large. It is not uncommon to have ramps of 200 mm (8 inches) or more. This in itself creates problems when installing in areas with limited space, since interference with door movement and other, typically ceramic furniture, such as toilets and basin pedestals, can occur.
The present invention seeks to provide solutions to these problems.